Remember Me
by shipatfirstsight
Summary: So I was thinking about how Klaus' hallucinations lasted a really long time and how he seemed immediately attracted to Caroline. And then inspiration struck. Klaus is helped through his hallucinations by a mysterious girl who promises him that they will meet in the future.


_So I was thinking about how Klaus' hallucinations lasted a really long time and how he seemed immediately attracted to Caroline. And then inspiration struck. Things get a little… weird, so I'm not sure how good this actually is. Change of major canon elements. I was also watching Once Upon a Time while writing this, so you'll understand why that's important later._

**I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**Remember Me**

****Klaus had endured a lot in his life. From the abuse suffered at his father's hands, to Henrik's death, the death that could be placed on Klaus' shoulders, to his mother cursing him. And that was all in the beginning of his life.

But this? This was by far the worst torture he had ever experienced. It was never ending. He had lost all track of time. And all because he had killed some magical vampire hunters. He screamed in rage, throwing the table in the room he was currently ensconced in against the wall.

There was nothing he could do to end this. He was immortal, an original, and nothing would kill him. Still, his siblings had taken precautions to make sure he could not leave his prison after they had discovered him trying to press a stake into his heart. That had been the day that Henrik had showed up to torment him for the first time. That had been far worse than his mother or father, or the nameless victims he had killed over the past century, but whose faces he always remembered.

That had been the first time he actually wanted his life to end.

This day, though, with the shattering of the table brought something new. Something that he suspected had nothing to do with the murder of the hunters. She did not speak, this new apparition.

But she filled the room with her light as she laid a hand on his back, immediately calming him. He turned his head towards her, expecting her to start making demands of him to end his life. And he thought that he might give in to her if she asked it of him.

She was beautiful, far more than the hundreds of women he had seen so far in his travels. More fair than even his beloved Tatia had been. Her blond hair fell in soft waves down her back, and her blue eyes looked on at him in sympathy. That was new. And that filled him with trepidation; he did not know her face, though all his other tormentors had been familiar at least in feature. "What do you want?" He rasped out.

"Do not give up hope Niklaus. This will end." As if on cue, the hunters appeared to torture him more. But somehow, the blow of their words was lessened with her presence and the still, soft pressure of her hand on his shoulder.

"Do I know you?" He asked, trying to block out the sounds of their calls for him to find a way to die.

"No." His heart sunk at her words because he _needed_ to know this blond angel, but she continued on. "But you will one day."

He believed her. He had no idea how she had come to him in that past, but he had learned not to question the supernatural. She gave him hope, and he didn't really need the how or whys. That hope had given him the strength to endure the rest of his 52 years 4 months and 9 days of torture. As the centuries passed, though, he began to loose his faith that he would ever meet the girl who had saved him.

It had been a very long time. He would never forget the memory of her comforting him, though, even if she really didn't exist.

But she did exist. And she hated him, not that he could really blame her. He didn't necessarily like who he had become. And finding out that _he _had almost used her in the sacrifice? He wanted to die again.

And seeing her with the mutt that day at the high school had broken his heart. You see, in the years she spent being there for him, Klaus had fallen in love with the girl. And he was jealous of any man that got to share in her light, the light that belonged to him.

Having his hybrid bite Caroline, though, was a low point for him. He was desperate. Desperate to save her as she had him; desperate to remove the mutt from her life so that _he _could take Tyler's place. And that made him do stupid things. Like causing her any kind of pain.

So he swooped in and played hero. Though the hate lingered in her eyes.

He decided to avoid her for a while; maybe he could get her out of his system if he focused on other things. And then his family with the ball, and he just _had _to invite her. He had to see her again. Hold her in any form.

She was more beautiful than he remembered, more light emanated from her now that she was real.

He followed her after their dance out to where the carriage waited. "You like horses?"

"I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here."

_She doesn't realize why I like her. Why I'm talking to her. Especially after what seems like I was trying to kill her. _"I fancy you." She scoffed at his words. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes."

"Why? You're beautiful," _trust me, no one on this earth has ever been as beautiful as you._ "You're strong," _I found out all that you have endured; you're so much stronger than me._ "You're full of light," _enough to pierce my darkness._ "I enjoy you." _I love you._

And then Klaus did something that he had been wanting to do since she had first shown up in his life. He stalked over to her and placed his hands on her cheeks, effectively holding her in place as he lowered his mouth to cover hers. She didn't respond at first, and he grew nervous. Then, she was clutching the front of his jacket and pulling her closer to him. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue into her mouth to taste and explore. They both pulled away several moments later.

"I remember. You wanted to kill yourself. You were having hallucinations; I saved you. How?"

She remembered. His swore his dead heart leapt inside his chest as he let a real smile grace his features. "I don't know. But I'm glad you remember me."

"Well, true loves kiss and all." Caroline smirked up at him, and he, for the first time in a very long time, was surprised.

"You love me?" She nodded, confirming the truth of his statement. "I love you too sweetheart." And he gathered her into his arms once more.

**A/N: So this turned out fluffier than I intended, and probably OC, but whatever. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
